Electronic calendars typically display calendar entries based upon individual predetermined lists of events, such as a calendar for a single person, single room, or single project. While some prior calendars allow overlaying of multiple lists on the same view, they generally have limited capability to enable dynamic combinations and selection of entries across multiple lists. While calendars have been employed routinely to plan and organize activities, they generally have not been used for dynamic communication and dynamic information sharing. There is a need for an electronic calendar system that facilitates dynamic communication and dynamic information sharing to thereby facilitate collaboration and the organization, management of people and projects.